


An Unexpected Light Before the Dark

by thewhimsicalinsomniac (VeraLee)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hugs, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraLee/pseuds/thewhimsicalinsomniac
Summary: Arya and Gendry reunite at Winterfell. Post Season 7. Or whenever, really.No stabbing occurs.





	An Unexpected Light Before the Dark

“I didn’t know…” “How did you…”

The words rippled chaotically as each attempted to express their mutual astonishment at the other’s survival. They stopped and tried again.

“How are you…” “Where have you…” 

This time, Gendry let out a snort of laughter. After rolling her eyes in comfortable exasperation, Arya just shrugged and smirked back at him, and the initial hesitant awkwardness melted away.

They just stood there, staring at each other, grins growing ever wider, until abruptly, Arya punched him in the chest.

“Stupid.” She huffed, eyes narrowing.

Gendry was struggling to conceal a relieved, joyful smile, but before he could even complain about being punched (not that it had hurt) (well – not much), she punched him again, this time with her entire body.

Oomph! His arms went up, clutching at her to keep his balance. 

OH! - She’s hugging me, he thought.

Relaxing, he carefully pulled her closer, then secured his arms around her waist. She fit there so snugly, he felt a contented fullness where he hadn’t even realized there had been an empty spot. Like he had found a patch of sunlight in the miserable cold, and it was exactly where he was supposed to be. Like he had finally come home to his family.

“Stupid.” She repeated, shifting her arm to pound his muscular chest again, more gently this time. “You’re SO stupid.”

“I know,” he murmured, smoothing her hair. “I was stupid.”

“You. Left.” She poked the words into him with her finger.

“SO stupid,” he agreed, parroting her words back to her.

When he felt her shuddering breaths subside into a calmer, steadier rhythm, he continued, “I’ll try not to be stupid anymore.”

Arya pulled back and cocked her head skeptically. “Promise?” she asked, “because I can hurt you.” She slipped her hand along her hip to caress the dagger that hung there.

Tilting his face down to hers, he said “Oh, I know” with a gentle smile. 

“Good,” she nodded brusquely.

After a moment’s consideration, Arya slid her arms up around his neck and pressed her cheek back to the warmth of his chest, eyes closed tight against the impending darkness of winter.

“So... go ahead and promise me then,” she sighed against him.

He chuckled softly and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

“I promise.”


End file.
